


No Dawn, No Day

by EllieMurasaki



Series: All Been Blown Out [2]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo tries to control her hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Dawn, No Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts).



> Title from Florence + the Machine's "Cosmic Love".

There's a woman at the bar; the name on her credit card is Deborah. Bo has a cousin Deborah. Debbie's married and Bo was at the bridal shower. The event is memorable mostly for the big neon-purple dildo a friend of Debbie's gave her. That and the messy divorce a few years afterward; Debbie is Catholic, and the marriage went south hard enough that the priest who married Debbie and That Jerk volunteered to annul the marriage.

Sex toys are expensive. But Bo can trick anybody out of money. Sex toys aren't vital in the way that, say, her fake IDs are. But what if they ease the hunger? There's no way of telling what's in a toy off the shelf at an adult store, especially one that advertises its sex toys as 'novelties' as though no one ever buys them except as gag gifts. But she can research, and buy from reputable stores; Anything shipped from anywhere would require Bo to have some certainty that her location won't change between now and then.

The more Bo thinks about it, the more her reasons sound like excuses.

Bo holds off her hunger as long as she can, taking the edge off with frequent masturbation, to wait for her box from blowfish.com. She's ordered dildoes of varying sizes, vibrators (battery and plug-in), lube, and a couple picture books, and clicked over to Amazon every time somebody wandered by the library computer she was working at.

[   
](http://www.blowfish.com/catalog/toys/art_toys.html)

The box has barely arrived when Bo can't take it any longer: the first man to buy her a drink in the dive she picks out gets the best night of his life, and also the last night of his life, because Bo _cannot_ control herself.

But then, that's what the toys are for.

(The toys make masturbation more fun, but don't actually accomplish anything in the way of keeping Bo's hunger manageable. Three changes of locale later, the toys are left behind.)


End file.
